Life's Little Mysteries
by Angel's blue eyed girl
Summary: A re-write of episode 16 in season 4. Where Elena is trying to convince Damon she 'feels amazing'. Now this is how I would have written that epi. *Warning* As with my fics...there is a smut warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Life's Little Mysteries**

**A fic by Jenna**

**Rating: M for mature content, smut and bad language. You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of TVD characters. They belong to the CW and LJ Smith**

**Okay, this is a little short 3 part fic based on epi 16 from season 4**

**This is how I would have liked to see this scene go. There will be a blend of cannon and then I will incorporate my own non-cannon scenes.**

**Hye I wanted to tell everyone thank you so much for all your support for my fics…It really means a lot, especially with what I have been going through. You are all the best.**

**Jen**

**D&E***********************D&E********************* *D&E***********************D&E**

**The Woods outside Mystic falls:**

The sounds of fighting could be heard loud and clear to any vampire within a mile radius. Elena's taunting voice telling Caroline "She fought like a girl."

Damon and Stefan made it to the spot where they could actually see the cat-fight going down. It was a pretty even match until Elena pulled a move Damon had taught her himself and had Caroline defenseless to her attack.

'They weren't going to make it in time', was Damon's thought as Elena maneuvered herself behind Caroline and grabbed a tree branch ready to make herself a cheerleader shish-ka-bob. In the nick-of-time, Stefan knocked it away and a Nano-second later, Damon grabbed Elena from behind, pulling her off her once BFF, before she could drive the make-shift stake home and end (once and for all) Blondie's after-life.

"Dammit," he growled as he wrestled her away from Caroline, "under any other circumstances, this would be a major turn-on."

"Get her out of here!" Stefan snapped.

Damon was happy to oblige; using his far-greater strength, he blurred Elena away from the scene of her latest (and greatest) shocking attempt to prove just how far gone she really was…

**************D&E**************D&E**************

"How much longer am I supposed to sit here?" Elena asked; sounding bored, as Damon knelt down a few feet away and rooted through an old chest.

"Well, I'm not big on goal setting, but let's just imagine a time when you don't want to kill your best friend."

"Are you judging me?"

He glanced at her over his shoulder. "Last time I checked—that wasn't my job," he said, giving her that smirk that made a woman either want to smack him or drop their panties for him.

She got up from the bed and took a step towards him. "It could've been, but you pushed me away," she told him pointedly, arching a brow. "Remember?"

Damon sighed. "Look, Elena—"

"Don't." She turned on her heel, and with her back to him said, "Every time someone starts with 'Elena…' I get some stupid lecture about how I need to feel." She turned back to face him. "I do feel, Damon. I feel amazing."

Damon winced. He was positive she believed every word coming out of her mouth-despite it being bullshit! He knew how seductive the 'off-switch' was. He should, he'd flipped it enough times! However, he also knew the switch didn't really exist, at least not like he'd thought it did for so long. Rose had once told him there wasn't really an 'off-switch'. When you shut it off, it didn't really go away. It was just a way of suppressing the emotions, shoving them down so deep, your humanity got buried underneath all that pain, until something ignited it and then it all came back. And like a match to a keg of dynamite…those emotions just exploded inside you. That was the real danger. He was afraid Elena would do something in this state that she wouldn't be able to live with, and when the switch flipped back on she'd erupt spewing up all that agony like Mt. Saint Helens when it blew.

In hindsight, Damon regretted telling her to turn it off, but at the time, it seemed the only option. She was breaking and he loved her. He couldn't watch her completely fall apart. He knew the only way she'd deal with all that pain was to distance herself from it. However, he'd also fully expected to be able to turn her back on once a bit of time had passed. What he hadn't expected was when he'd told her to turn it off he'd broken the Sire Bond. And now, when he desperately needed to pull her back from the dangerous line she was walking, he had no leverage, because it was the feelings she had for him that formed the bond in the first place.

No humanity—no feelings; only an Elena who was completely and utterly off the rails—a killer just waiting for the right victim.

"You don't want to be like this," he told her. "Trust me when I tell you…flipping the switch isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Elena didn't understand why everyone kept harping on her to 'feel'. She didn't want to. Having no emotions or remorse was a liberating experience. She was sick and tired of always taking the safest course of action, because everyone expected her to be 'good-girl-Elena' and heaven forbid she did something to disappoint anyone. Where had that gotten her? Dead—twice! And despite trying to do the right thing and take the 'safe' route, she'd still been the cause of death for each and every member in her family!

Not a big selling point for going back.

"Then how should I be?" Elena asked, frowning. "Should I go back to being the scared little girl who couldn't admit what she wants? Is that how you'd prefer me to go back to being?"

Damon paused. That was a loaded question if he'd ever heard one. If he said yes, was he telling her to go back to Stefan? He cringed inwardly at the mere thought of it. But, if he said no, then he was basically giving her carte blanche to become Katherine 2.0.

It was a lose/lose situation.

Instead of answering, Damon stepped up close to her, his penetrating eyes studying her face as he ran a knuckle along the side of her face. "What do you want me to say Elena? Truthfully, you're all over the place. I don't even know what it is you want anymore."

She tilted her cheek into his touch and met those magnificent methane blue eyes head on. "I think you do," she murmured. "You knew before I did."

Damon searched her face, trying to see if what he 'thought' she was saying was what she was 'actually' saying. "I don't," he told her honestly. "With you, I can't tell what's real or what's in my head—making it into something I want it to be."

"Look," Elena said, "for the longest time you wanted to be with me, but I ran from it—from you and what you made me feel. You consumed me, Damon. You made me burn for something I thought was so very wrong for me." He started to say something, but Elena put her finger over his perfect lips. "No, just listen to me." Like always, he let her touch quiet him and she ran her thumb along his lips. "And then we finally got together and it was incredible. We were happy. That one perfect night set me free and it was everything I'd ever thought it would be and then some. Do you remember how happy we were?"

Her doe brown eyes searched his and Damon could see a flicker of emotion there. Just enough to convince him that there was still enough of 'his' Elena lurking in those deep brown orbs to save her after all.

It left him breathless for a moment.

Was it possible? Could it be that her love for him real enough that 'he' might actually be the solution to bringing her humanity back. The fatalist in him told him that there was no way he would be her savior. He'd simply done too many terrible things to deserve such a gift, however, the dreamer in him was still alive and kicking.

"I remember," he said very softly, terrified if he spoke above a whisper, he might break the beautiful web she was weaving around him.

"And then Stefan and Caroline came in and tore it apart with their theory on the Sire Bond and you were scared. Scared it wasn't real. Scared I didn't really love you because of all the things you've done in your past, but I don't care about that, Damon. I've seen the worst in you and it doesn't matter anymore." She played with his collar, tugging on it. "I forgave you a long time ago, because no matter what—despite some of the terrible things you've done, you have always been there for me and protected me."

Elena cupped his cheek. "I don't need you to protect me anymore," she said to him. "I need you to want me just like I am and quit trying to fix me."

Damon's eyes widened exponentially as realization dawned. He was trying to force feed her humanity back, just like Lexi had tried to ram it down his throat 'once upon a time'. He hadn't liked it one bit when it had been done to him. As a matter of fact, he'd done a terrible thing to Lexi, just because she'd tried to force him to feel again. Damon didn't want that for Elena. Maybe, Stefan needed drastic measures, like the 'Lexi/Nazi Boot Camp Rehab Treatment' but Elena did not, and neither did he. Damon's own humanity had come back in stages, and that was only through Elena's belief in him to be a better man. It was her faith in him that had brought his emotions back, not severe detox, or some miraculous cure for vampirism. In that second, Damon realized forcing Elena to take the cure wouldn't work. It would only make her into a very angry and possibly homicidal, (or worse) suicidal human. She wasn't ready to have it all flipped back on, and for once, he was going to take a page out of St. Stefan's handbook and 'respect her decision'.

"Be honest," she was saying, bringing him out of his thoughts. "You like me better like this."

He gave her a little smile. "As long as we're being honest…" He paused and shook his head. "No, I honestly don't." Elena looked a bit surprised, but Damon went on, not giving her a chance to respond. "If this had happened last year…"He shrugged and did that eye thing of his that made her knees a little weak. "I would have been like 'Yeah, this is totally hot'." She smirked at his blunt honesty. "But…you changed me, Elena. You made me want to be a better man for you and now…I don't want to see you lost the part of you that makes you who you are."

"But what if I don't want to be that person anymore, Damon? Are you going to try and force me back into that role?"

It took him only a heartbeat to make his decision and he was sure his brother wouldn't be pleased with. "No. If this is what you really want…to stay a vampire, then I can and will respect your choice."

"Why?" she asked, lifting a brow that Damon easily recognized as suspicion.

"Because, I may not like you better like this, but I can accept you and still love you," he told her truthfully. "And if this is what you really want—to stay flipped off and off the rails…?" He shrugged. "Then you're definitely going to need me to reel you back in when you get too wild and crazy."

'Plus,' he thought to himself, 'he needed to be there for her when it all came rushing back, too.'

He wriggled his brows and Elena's lips quirked into the first real smile she'd given in days. "You're serious?" she asked. "This isn't some kind of trick to get my guard down?"

Damon had to admit that had been his first goal, but now…"No," he told her. And it was the truth. "It isn't a trick or a ploy, Elena. This is just me letting you make your own choices." He looked deeply into her eyes wanting her to see he wasn't deceiving her. "You told me once I didn't let you make your own decisions and you're right, I don't, but it's because I was always trying to keep you alive."

"And now I'm not," she said.

He gave a little shrug. "Not technically and that was also your choice…which…" he added with emphasis, "my brother has reminded me of way too many times…"

"So, you're not going to try and force me to take the cure?"

"I'm not saying I won't try and talk you into it." Elena frowned and he added, "_But_…if it's really not what you want, then no, I won't force you to take it."

"Thank you, Damon," Elena said hugging him.

He made a face, but hugged her back, enjoying the feeling of her body pressed against his if only for a moment. "Don't thank me yet, coz I'm not sure how little bro is gonna take this so be prepared for the epic of all tantrums when he finds out."

She let him go and stepped back, her eyes sparkling with something that looked suspiciously like mischief. "Well, we can just remind him how he always liked to rub it in your face that he respects my decisions—won't we?"

"Exactly," he agreed, allowing a slow grin to tug his lips upwards. He had to admit, he did kind of liked the way 'no-humanity' Elena thought.

Stefan had let Elena die respecting her quote end quote 'decisions' surely he could respect her choice to not take the cure—right? They stood there for a moment, sharing their secret newfound bond.

"So," Damon finally asked, "what do you want to do now?"

Elena glanced over her shoulder at the bed, Damon followed her gaze and his dick hardened instantly, deciding to join the party at that point. She turned back to Damon, allowing her gaze to slowly roam over his fabulous body. She focused on his mouth and licked her lips. Damon's gut tightened—his erection throbbing and letting him know just how hot he found that habit of hers.

"What if I told you I wanted to throw you onto that bed and never let you leave?" she asked huskily.

Damon clearly remembered saying something very similar to her just a couple weeks ago, and he responded in kind. "I'd say do it," he replied, his voice an octave lower than normal too.

There was a pregnant pause as if they both waited for something to interrupt and (as usual) break the moment, except this time, nothing but silence greeted them.

"No cell phone saving the day this time," Elena quipped just before she lunged. With her newfound vampire strength, she grabbed Damon by his collar and tossed him backwards towards the bed. And just-like-that, Damon found himself flat on his back with Elena straddling his waist. She ripped his shirt open, sending buttons flying about the room haphazardly and ruining yet another one of his John Vervatos dress shirts.

"That was a $300.00 shirt," he gasped as she ran her hands up and down his muscular chest and abs, eagerly reacquainting herself with his body.

"So," she replied breathlessly, leaning down to flick her tongue against his nipple. "You can afford to buy another one. I wanted it off and I wasn't in the mood to unbutton it."

He moaned as she sucked and nibbled on first one of his flat male nipples and then the other. "Patience is a virtue, Elena."

"One I don't have right now, Damon," she replied, her lips placing hot, wet kisses across his chest, while her nimble fingers traveled down his wash-board belly to his waist. She had his belt unbuckled and his pants opened in less than 2 seconds flat; popping off a few of the buttons on his jeans in her haste to get him naked.

Damon grabbed her hands when it looked like she was about to rip the pants right off him. "Hey, not that I don't find you ripping my clothes off sexy—I do, but how about we_ not_ destroy the rest of my clothes tonight. "

Elena pulled her hand from his grasp and slipped it inside the opening of his jeans to wrap her fingers around the rigid length of his shaft. She began to move it up and down, causing Damon's eyes to snap shut and a low hiss escaped his lips.

"Okay. Wait-wait…" he panted, grabbing her wrist. "New plan. Why don't I get these off…?" He motioned to his jeans. "While you…" He glanced at the red top and black pants she was still wearing. "Get rid of those, okay?"

"Good plan," Elena said and immediately she pulled the red flared tank top off and threw it over her shoulder before capturing Damon's succulent lips with hers again. She buried a hand in his silky black locks while her other snaked down his delicious abs to the opening of his jeans and again, she took hold of his erection and began to tease him into losing it and just giving her what she wanted.

Damon managed to grab her wrist. ""Now you're just playing dirty," he said his breath sawing in and out as he fought to compose himself.

Elena straddled his waist and toyed with the straps of her bra, giving him a tantalizing view of her firm, ripe breasts encased in black lace. "Maybe I just wanted to make sure you didn't decide to take the high road and leave me hanging."

Damon's eyes couldn't help but zero in on her half naked chest. She looked better than he even remembered and there was no way his raging hard on was going to let him take any road, except the one that led to the sweet nirvana that could be found buried deep inside her tight, warm body.

He licked his lips as he reached up and palmed her breasts, his thumbs flicking over the turgid peaks of her hardened nipples.

"Hello," he teased, "have you met me? Fuck the high road!" Before Elena could finish her giggle at his snappy comeback, he'd sat upright and cupped her face in his hands. "Maybe I shouldn't want you like this, but I do." Damon skipped over any and all words of love—she wouldn't appreciate them at this time. "Your gorgeous and the sex…" He wriggled his brows.

"Better than great," Elena finished for him.

"Way better," Damon agreed, letting his hands get reaquainted with her spectacular tits. He pushed the demi-cups that kept them hidden from him up and out of his way, to expose the firm mounds for his viewing pleasure. His mouth watered almost instantly. "Beautiful," he growled and leaned forward to take first one dusky nipple into his mouth, nibbling and teasing it and then the other-giving it the same treatment.

Elena panted, grinding and rolling her hips against the obvious and prominent bulge in his pants. "Oh God...More. Need more," she moaned and grabbed his face, bringing his lips back to her own, she slanted her mouth over his in a deep, wet kiss that had them both battling for dominance as their tongues collided, swirling against each other, mating as they danced the eternal dance between a man and a woman.

Elena's hands were just going down his pants again when there was a knock on Damon's bedroom door.

Both Damon and Elena froze, biting back curses at being interrupted.

"Damon, are you in there? We have a problem."

It was Stefan and Damon nearly groaned out loud. It never fucking failed! Why was it he was always getting cock-blocked by either Elena's brother or his own?!

He went to get up, but Elena pinned him to the bed and began to run her tongue along the rippling muscles of his abdomen.

Damon sucked in a deep breath, and scowled at her for encouraging what (at best) would be an awkward situation if Stefan were to find her here and at worst, it could end up with the brother's coming to blows all over again.

In a burst of strength he flipped them over and pinned her down. "Don't move," he breathed and blurred form the bed to the door.

He opened it, but used his body to block Stefan's view inside the room. "Someone had better be dying, brother. I was getting my beauty sleep—not that I need a lot mind you, but…" he teased, knowing his sarcasm would distract his brother.

Stefan took in Damon's open shirt and rumpled appearance with a frown. "Sheriff Forbes just called. There's been more blood bank thefts. It wasn't Elena and it's not us. It has to be Silas," he said.

Damon frowned. "So…what are supposed to do—Scooby Doo our way through the case of 'The Stolen Blood Supply'? We don't know anything about Silas, Stefan. Don't you think we should get more intel on Dr. Doom before we start hunting him down?"

Stefan looked stumped for a moment. "I just thought we should act on this now."

"And that's why I'm the brains of this operation," Damon quipped. "Look, I'll call Liz in the morning and see what leads she has and then we can take it from there." He started to shut the door, but Stefan had caught Elena's scent in the room and his jaw clenched when it dawned on him why Damon looked so rumpled and didn't want to let him in.

His fists clenched, but there was nothing he could do. He and Elena were not together and if she wanted to…His brain shut down at carrying on with that image. Stefan clenched his fists, struggling for control. "Fine," he bit out and spun on his heel and stalked down the hall to his room, slamming his door extra hard.

Damon sighed and shut the door. "Okay, that was a buzz-kill," he was saying as he turned around to face the room, but stopped when he found Elena laying on her bed in a provocative pose wearing only her bra and panties. "Or not…" he murmured, already rearing to go again in 0.1 second flat.

Elena rolled onto her side, stretching out on Damon's bed. "Good. He's finally gone. Now…where were we?"

TBC

****Okay—this is a three parter. I have been working on my AU/AH fic All's Fair in Love and War and sue me, but *UGH* I missed the fangs… I am trying to show Elena here as a blend of the ruthlessness they're giving us on the show, but with glimpses of the old Elena in there too. I know that last scene was a little brutal to Stefan, but in my mind…Elena is really done with him. So, with her humanity shut off, she wouldn't care. **

**Anyhow, the next part will be smutty with a little plot…give musie a shout out and let the greedy review whore know what you think, okay? ;) Reviews inspire the beeyatch to churn out the chappies… :)**

**Jen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life's Little Mysteries **

**A fic by: Jenna**

**Rating: Definitely an M. *Smut Warning* ahead. If that is not your cup of tea—skip this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of TVD characters. I simply like to play with them—especially Damon—at least *I* give him a big happy, unlike Julie P & the writers of the show!**

**A/N 1: Thank you, to everyone who took the time to R&R this fic. I know I've been gone for a while, but I want to say, the replies/reviews from the readers really means a lot. It inspires the creative process in the author. It just makes us feel good, so thank you to all of you who took the extra time to say something to let me know how you appreciated the piece or even if you didn't—as long as it's not senseless flaming, I have no problem with constructive criticism or especially someone letting me know if I've hit a plot flaw and screwed up. *yikes* Writer's worst nightmare! Trust me, I always appreciate those. ;) Just send it to me quick so I can fix it. Lol! **

**A/N2: **_**Anyhow, there are a few fics I have read recently that seriously need a shout out… Okay, my great friend Bibi13ca has a fab fic called 'Lucky 13'. It's a multi chappied fic with lots of twists and turns. It's all human, so no fangs, but it's really cool. My other great friend Elvishgirl has an amazing A/H fic too, called 'Shattered Mirror'. I am sure a lot of you have read her stuff and if you haven't…then you are seriously missing out! Layla Reyne has an amazing little one shot called 'In Flight'. All I can say is wow! This fic is a really well written smutty piece that is just unbelievably good. Danni 1989 has a spectacular collection of hot one shots called 'How Do You Want It?' I haven't submitted my request yet…but I am working on one that should get her all worked up! ;) Read it. It's really quite decent. Also, a couple new authors I have found are Damonfan 123 and the 'His Vampire Kiss' it's dark, but who doesn't love dark Damon? Right? Also, Ginny Salvatore has a decent little PWP piece called 'Red Lingerie'. For a first time effort at smut, this is actually really good. It's smutty, but it's PWP. If you want plotline or multi-chappie then this isn't for you, but if you're like me and sometimes you just want to read D&E get it on…then give this fic a shot. ;)**_

**Okay…enough from me. Sorry for the uber long A/N…but I like to share when I find fics that I think are amazing. **

**Thanks again…Jenna**

**Part 2**

_**Damon sighed and shut the door. "Okay, that was a buzz-kill," he was saying as he turned around to face the room, but stopped when he found Elena laying on her bed in a provocative pose wearing only her bra and panties. "Or not…" he murmured, already rearing to go again in 0.1 second flat.**_

_**Elena rolled onto her side, stretching out on Damon's bed. "Good. He's finally gone. Now…where were we?"**_

His body was ready and willing, but Damon's mood had kind of been killed by the sad little puppy dog eyes of his brother as Stefan had tried to peek inside Damon's room to see what was going on. (as if he didn't know!)

Damon sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair. "We were getting interrupted by my brother. Which reminds me. We can't do this, at least not right here. Not right now."

Elena suddenly blurred off the bed and slammed into him, shoving him back against his door with a thud. Her hands glided over his torso greedily, sliding along his sculpted pectorals and abs, before tugging on his nipples roughly. "Why? It's not like he doesn't know we've done it?"

Damon rolled his head back and moaned softly as she man-handled him. He didn't mind dominant Elena at all—it was kind of a turn on actually. It was proof he made her as crazy with lust as she made him.

"Because," he gasped, "knowing and hearing it are two totally different things."

Her hand snaked down his pants to grasp his cock and Damon's head banged off the door slightly as stars danced behind his eyes. He wanted her so badly—even like this, he loved Elena—period, but he didn't want to rub salt in Stefan's wounds either.

Pausing in her present activity of jacking him off, Elena glanced up at him under her lashes. She leaned forward and took a bite out of his nipple. He hissed and she grinned against his flesh. "So, let him listen. I'm sure you had to listen to me and him a few times."

Her callous words were like a bucket of ice water dumped over his head. Damon pushed her off him. "Yeah, and it sucked." Elena rolled her eyes, and for the first time ever, Damon looked at her with something akin to disgust.

He needed to put some distance between them, so he strode across the room to where he kept his liquor stashed. "You know," he said, pouring himself a glass of whiskey, "I may have tried to kill Stefan a time or two…"

"A time or two?" she snorted.

"Or ten," he conceded with a shrug and a roll of his eyes, "but that doesn't mean I want to be the reason he scurries off to his room to scribble away in his journal about what a bastard I am." He sighed, "Or worse—going all Ripper Stefan on us again. With Silas on the loose, as much as I hate to say it, we need Stefan focused and screwing you right under his nose is_ not_ the way to accomplish that."

"You're worried about his feelings, because you love him."

Damon winced at the utter detachment in her voice. It was as if the word 'love' was foreign to her. Not that long ago she was swearing she loved him, but now—she just sounded empty. Hell, not even Katherine had ever sounded that dead inside. It made his heart ache, but it also made him more determined than ever to bring her back.

However, going for the sentimental with her in her present 'off-mode' wasn't the way to get to her and he knew it. It was time for 'Damon the Dick' to make a brief comeback. "Whoa, easy there Oprah, just because I don't want my brother going off the deep end doesn't mean I'm ready to sit around the camp fire and sing 'Kumbaya' either," he told her, some of his old snark present in his voice. "Look, I just don't want to have to start hiding bodies or sleeping with one eye open, worrying when he'll be sneaking in—stake in hand."

Elena strode across the room to where he was and boldly took the drink right out of his hand, ignoring Damon's affronted and stunned look as she took a sip. "So," she said, taking another long swallow of the whiskey, "you're saying sex is off the table again, because of Stefan?" Her eyes raked him up and down. "What happened to you, Damon? I thought you were the bad boy."

She was taunting him, but Damon had played this game before, with a bitch that made Elena look like a novice.

Damon snatched the glass back and finished it off in one gulp. "I never said I wouldn't toss you up against a wall and give you the fucking you're looking for, Elena." He wagged his brows, taunting her back, smirking when Elena's eyes widened a bit at his crudeness.

Good. She really thought he was de-fucking-fanged didn't she?!

He shrugged and headed for his closet. "I'm just saying it's gonna have to be postponed," he told her as he pulled out a duffle bag and slung it onto the foot of his bed. He began gathering his clothes together, walking from his wardrobe to the bag, neatly packing the items inside.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked, frowning.

"Packing," Damon said as went to his dresser and pulled out a few pairs of jeans and socks. He glanced at the jockey boxer/briefs and skipped adding them. He usually went commando anyhow.

"So…what?" she asked, her eyes darkening with anger and maybe a tad of humiliation, too. "Since we can't have sex with Stefan in the house you're just going to bail on me?"

Damon smirked at the bitter tone in her voice. She definitely wasn't happy about their tryst getting interrupted and neither was he, truthfully, but her utter disregard for Stefan's emotions had reminded him of one thing. He loved his brother—he loved Elena too, however, _this_ version of Elena really wasn't worth knifing Stefan in the back over. Stefan might be a broody, self-righteous and manipulative little prick at times. And, Damon fully believed the only reason Stefan wanted the cure for Elena was so he could restore her to her 'Original Pro-Stefan' settings…still…he was his baby bro, and Damon no longer wanted to be responsible for him having a meltdown.

"I'm not bailing on you," he said, continuing with his packing.

Although, truth be told, after her snide comments, he'd given a brief thought to making her stay here without him, because she was being a royal bitch and he really-really felt like reciprocating the emotion, however, when he thought about the day she had—eating cheerleaders, prancing around the house naked for all the world to see and almost dusting her BFF, he quickly nixed the idea. He couldn't leave her here. If Elena was going to be wild and reckless, she was going to do it with him; he was the only one capable of controlling her.

Elena was still standing there, staring at him, her tiny fists balled at her sides. Damon cut her a break. "Look, I said I'm not leaving. '_We'_ as in you and me, are taking a little trip," he said mysteriously, "so I suggest you start packing."

"Where are we going?"

"It's surprise."

"Damon…" she started in that wet blanket tone of voice he despised.

He rolled his eyes. "Elena. It's a road trip. You know… you and me…on the open road…" He winked. "You know how much fun we always have when we take off together. Are you really going to sit here and bitch when I'm offering to get you out of here for a day or two?"

When it dawned on her what he was offering, Elena started to smile. "Seriously? You're taking me on a trip. No strings attached. No hidden agendas?"

He paused in zippering up his bag. "Elena, the only hidden agenda I have is to get out of here without another showdown with Stefan." he tossed another bag at her and waved a hand. "So, if you can get with the packing—it might make that just a little bit easier."

"But what about the cure?" she asked. "You've been so gung-ho on insisting I take it."

He huffed out an exasperated breath. "You know what? Forget the cure! If you don't want to take the damned thing, then that's your decision. Truthfully, I'm sick and tired of trying to fight with you about it. Hell, I don't even blame you. I wouldn't want it shoved down my throat," he told her honestly.

Elena was left speechless. Damon went to her and took her face in his hands. "Take the cure—don't take the cure…right now, I don't really give a damn." He stroked his thumbs along her cheekbones, watching her intensely as her eyes dilated in pleasure. "I just want to get out of here for a few. We never got that perfect day. Can we just-for once-leave all this cure business behind and just go have some fun?"

In that instant, for just a heartbeat, Elena's flickered with emotion. They lit up and sparkled like they used to when she was happy. Damon caught his breath and then she smiled. A real honest to God smile this time and his heart lodged somewhere in his throat as he saw a glimmer of the girl he fell head over heels for. She cupped her hands over his, holding his palms to her face for an endless, yet infinitesimally small moment in time. So many words were spoken in that second, before Elena nodded and the spell was broken.

"Okay," she said, now firmly interested in his idea. "What should I bring?" she asked as she headed to Damon's closet to get her clothes.

She had pretty much moved into Damon's room, even though, until tonight, things had been relatively rated PG between them.

He shrugged. "Whatever you feel like," he said, but then he paused and a wicked gleam lit up his blue eyes. "However," he said as he headed over to the dresser he'd given to Elena and opened the top drawer. He pulled out his favorite pair of red lacy boy shorts and black thong panties, a quick search found the matching bras and Damon's smile was lecherous when he tossed them at her. "I definitely wouldn't mind if you packed those."

Elena gave a small snort, but she was smiling again. "I bet you wouldn't," she said, but she put them in her bag just the same.

******************************D&E***************** *************

They were on the highway and had been driving for a few hours when Elena again tried to get some information from Damon about where they were going.

"Can I have a hint? Just a small one?" she wheedled, batting her lashes at him flirtatiously.

Damon decided to give in to her nagging. She would only pester him until they got there, might as well make a game of it. He shot her a sideways glance, his lips curling into his infamous panty-dropping half smile. "Okay," he said, "I'll give you a hint." He paused for moment before he said, "Okay…one of these a day keeps the doctor away."

Elena frowned. "Huh?"

"Come one, Elena—it's a game. Your hint to where we're going is…one of these a day keeps the doctor away. What is it?"

The answer was obvious—everyone had heard the saying. "An apple?" she replied, still confused for a second until her eyes widened. "Wait—an apple…as in The Big Apple?" She turned to him eagerly, all excited energy now. "We're going to New York?!"

Damon's smirk became a full on grin. "Yep!" he said, popping the 'P'. He tilted his head and his grin was just this side of lecherous. "New York City. The city that never sleeps…_and_ the place every newbie Vampire should go once in their life…"

Elena practically hummed with adrenaline and excitement as she settled back into the passenger seat of Damon's Camaro—enjoying the ride and the company.

******************************D&E***************** ***********

Damon and Elena pulled into Manhattan several hours later. Although, the drive was a long one, neither of them were the least bit tired. Damon drove through the city, until he pulled up outside an older building in Mid Town. It was obviously a Hotel and the outside of the building was rich with the intricate designs and beautiful architecture that made so many of New York City buildings much more interesting than the average high-rise.

They got out of the car and proceeded to get their bags, Elena glanced up at the building, there wasn't exactly a sign, but the huge flag flying next to the place read 'The Lexington'. The place was most likely almost as old as Damon was, but it still regal and stylish, and from the nostalgic look on Damon's face, Elena quickly deduced he'd stayed here before.

"I know it's not The Plaza," he said as he noticed her eyeballing the older building and then eyeing him, "but—"

"You've stayed here before and it holds some kind of meaning to you," Elena supplied. "It's beautiful, Damon…really."

Ridiculously pleased, Damon didn't show how happy it made him that she liked his favorite Hotel in all of New York. Instead he merely shrugged. "It's a landmark," he said as an explanation, "and you know me…" He gestured to his Camaro, "I love the classics."

Elena simply smiled as she and Damon made their way into the Hotel.

Damon secured them a room and within minutes Elena was staring out the window of a beautiful one bedroom suite, too entranced with the spectacular view of the bright lights of New York to fully appreciate the beauty of the room.

Damon, on the other hand was touring the suite, checking out the bedroom and imagining all the dirty things he was going to do to Elena in the huge king sized bed that dominated the room. He took in the huge plasma screen TV and mini bar in the bedroom, before entering the separate living room. There was another fully stocked bar set off to the corner. It was a dark cherry wood that made you think of something out of the 20's. The dark woods and bright white furniture in the room was a perfect blend of classic designs from years gone by and modern touches, such as the surround sound stereo unit, another huge plasma TV. It was an incredible room, but the best part (in Damon's opinion) was the bathroom. To his decadent delight, the marble tiled bathroom had an all glass shower _and_ a fully equipped Jacuzzi tub with at least ten jets; it made his mouth salivate just thinking about sinking into it all filled with steaming hot water and bubbles.

Elena came into the bathroom as he was standing there, smiling broadly as he surveyed the tub.

"Not quite the classic you have at home," she said, "but, I have to say, that is one hell of a tub."

Damon turned, wrapped an arm around her waist and yanked her to him. "I was just thinking that. As a matter of fact, I was just imagining you and me in that tub." He leaned down to nip at her ear lobe as he breathed, "ever done it in a Jacuzzi before?"

Elena shivered, shaking her head, as she murmured "No."

Damon reached around and turned the water on. "Mmmm, well then let me be the first to introduce you to the joys of bathtub bonding."

Elena giggled, but pulled out of his arms. "I'm hungry, Damon. I thought we were going out for dinner…" she said, raising her brows as an emphasis on 'dinner'.

Damon sighed. Her words almost killed his mood—almost...that is until he remembered Room Service. He smirked. "Who needs to go out to eat…" he was saying as he headed out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He picked up the phone, "When you can have your meal delivered."

He punched in the numbers to connect him to Housecleaning first, asking to have more towels brought up and then he called Room Service. After ordering two cheeseburgers with fries, he gave them the room number and hung up.

"Uh…a cheeseburger isn't exactly what I had in mind," Elena said, leaning against the door frame that led from the bathroom to the bedroom.

"Elena, do you seriously think I plan on surviving the weekend on burger and fries?" He snorted and rolled his eyes. "I plan on snacking on the food server who brings the burger and fries. Haven't you paid attention to anything I've taught you?" he asked. "I've lived for weeks at Hotels and only hunted when I felt like it. You feed and compel. It's not that hard. It just takes finesse, something _you_ are still sorely lacking, by the way."

Elena frowned at the derogatory comment about her finesse, but she couldn't fault Damon's reasoning. "That's why you ordered the extra towels, so we'd both have a meal," she deduced.

He smirked. "That and I plan on using quite a few when I fuck you properly in that tub."

Elena shivered at his words and glanced back at the tub that was slowly filing with steaming hot water, imagining Damon's glorious body, naked and sudsy inside it. He looked so cocky, she couldn't help but want to wipe that smirk off his face. "Or…" she purred, sauntering up to him and putting an extra swing in her hips that immediately drew his attention. "Maybe…" She placed her hands on his chest, "It'll be me fucking you properly." She walked her fingers up the front of his shirt, flipping open a few of the buttons at the top. "I do kind of like being on top."

His grin was downright lewd, but whatever sarcastic comment he was about to make was cut short by a knock at the door.

"Housecleaning…" A woman's voice came through from the other side.

"Ah…" He winked. "Dinner is served."

The veins around Elena's eyes started to slither out and her fangs erupted.

Damon shook his head at her. She hadn't eaten in a while and he knew that, but still… "Let's keep the fangs at bay until _after _we have her in the room, shall we?" He headed for the door. "Can't have you scaring away the prey before their even in the web yet."

Elena got herself under control while Damon opened the door. A young woman, about twenty five years old with bright green eyes and dark hair stood there, her arms full of fresh towels. He gave the pretty brunette a charming grin. "Fabulous. Would you mind putting those in the bathroom for me?"

As soon as she was in the room, he shut the door, snatched the woman from behind, causing her to shriek and drop her towels. Damon spun her around to face him and cupped her face, forcing her gaze to meet his own. "You're not scared and you're not going to scream," he told her, his eyes dilating as he compelled her silence. The woman nodded slowly and repeated his words back to him in a monotone voice.

He turned the woman back around to face Elena, wrapping an arm around her chest as his features shifted and his fangs elongated. He ran his nose along her swan like neck. "She smells delicious…pretty too," he purred, smirking even more when he noticed Elena scowl at him.

In a flash Elena was there in front of him. Her own vampire features on prominent display as her hunger and jealousy overwhelmed her. "I thought she was mine."

Damon shrugged and brushed the woman's hair off her neck. "Let's share," he said with a wicked expression.

Elena's mouth opened and she hissed a bit, before she lunged for the woman's throat, but Damon roughly pushed her back.

"This isn't a blitzkrieg, Elena. Dammit! See, this is exactly what I'm talking about when I said you have no finesse. When you want someone to walk away without their clothes covered in blood, you have to be gentle." He paused and lowered his fangs. "Watch," he said, and with infinite precision, he slid his fangs cleanly into the brunette's throat without spilling a drop of blood. He took a few mouthfuls, before pulling his teeth out, he licked the wound closed quickly. "See. Not hard. It's all about skill."

He tilted the woman's head the other way, offering Elena the other side of her neck. "Now you try it."

Elena controlled her bloodlust and just as gently as Damon had, she punctured the woman's flesh with her fangs and started to drink. Damon growled his approval and lowered his head again to drink some more. The woman moaned softly as they fed. After a few seconds, Damon stopped and instructed Elena to do the same when she started to gulp down the blood. Elena followed his direction and eased her fangs from the woman's neck like Damon had taught her.

Damon fed the woman a little of his blood to heal her, before compelling her to think she'd simply delivered the towels to the 'ridiculously hot guy' in room 2112 and that was all.

Picking up the towels the woman had dropped, Elena rolled her eyes after he'd closed the door behind their snack. "Ridiculously hot guy! You just had to add that didn't you?"

"What? I am. _And_…" he informed her, wagging a finger her way, "When she tells the rest of the female staff about my absolute hotness, they'll practically be lining up to deliver pretty much anything I want or need." He did that eye thing of his that made Elena both wet and pissed all at once. "Trust me," he added, "happens every time."

"Yeah, whatever," Elena replied flippantly over her shoulder as she carried in the extra towels into the bathroom and checked on the tub. It still wasn't full, so she left it as it was and went to join Damon again.

By the time their second meal arrived with the burgers, the tub was about to overflow. Elena compelled the waiter, while Damon shut off the water, added a couple of drops of scented oil and bubbles to the tub and turned the jets on.

He was already stripping when Elena found him in the bathroom, giving her a spectacular view of his muscular chest and chisled abdominal muscles as he finished unbuttoning his John Vervatos button down.

"Starting without me?"

He slid the shirt off his shoulders with a shrug. "Baby, I'm just getting warmed up."

Elena raced forward at vampire speed and crashed her lips onto his, surprising Damon for a second before his own instincts took over and he delved his hands into her hair to angle her head just right and take control of the kiss. Her nails raked his chest and he hissed against her lips, growling when the scent of his own blood hit his senses. He nipped at her lip in retaliation, drawing blood. He sucked it into his mouth, drinking up the sweet ambrosia that was Elena's blood ash he swept his tongue inside her mouth, enthusiastically getting reaquainted with her taste and the way she kissed.

"Damon..." she moaned softly and bit him back, co-mingling their blood as they continued to kiss with reckless abandon.

The feeding they'd just shared and the all foreplay they'd been indulging in ever since Stefan interrupted them earlier, was taking its toll and they were both frenzied as they tore at each other's clothes, desperate to get the other naked as quickly as possible.

Elena unbuckled his belt and yanked his pants open, busting the zipper on his jeans in the process, Damon barely noticed or cared as he ripped her top open down the front, tearing the red baby doll shirt as if it were made of tissue paper. Next, his hands went to her bra and with a flick of his wrist it was snapped open, the cups falling away and leaving her beautiful round breasts totally exposed to his hungry gaze. Elena wasn't resting idly by while he stripped her bare, she reached her hand inside his jeans and grabbed hold of his shaft, causing Damon to pause momentarily while working her jeans off her. He groaned deeply, thrusting his hips forward automatically as she stroked him from root to tip. She used her thumb to sweep up the pre-cum gathering there to give her the lubrication needed to slide her hand up and down his length freely and without friction.

Damon's head fell back and his eyes closed in bliss, as each and every movement of her hand made his gut tighten and his hips jut forward over and over as she stroked him like a pro.

"Keep that up and I'll be finishing this in your hand and not inside you," he growled, his hand on her wrist, holding her in place.

Elena pulled his hand away. "So, if I remember correctly, your rebound time is less than three minutes…I think I can wait another three minutes for you to be inside me. I can't, however, wait another three minutes to do this." And with those naughty words, she dropped to her knees in front of him.

Damon gripped her head and audibly groaned loud and long when her tongue slid up the underside of his penis. He cursed softly when she took him into her mouth and began to hum softly as she sucked him down her throat. "You just like being in control…" he gasped, when she took his sac in her hand and fondled his balls gently as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft.

Elena gave him a filthy look, one he usually used himself and murmured an "um-hmm" while she continued to slide his cock in and out of her mouth. He buried his fingers in her hair and hung on for dear life as she blew him and the top of his head off all in one blow job!

"I'm gonna cum!" he panted in warning, but she just sucked him deeper and with a strangled groan, Damon erupted down her throat, shuddering and calling out her name as he climaxed.

More than pleased with herself, Elena got to her feet, licking her lips. She used her thumb to wipe up the small drop of semen at the corner of her mouth, one that had somehow escaped her lips as she had swallowed him down.

"Mmmmm," she purred, sucking on her thumb erotically, her dark eyed gaze capturing and holding Damon's dazed methane blue eyes. "Tastes almost as good as your blood."

At that point clothes were simply ripped apart. Damon literally tore Elena's jeans off her body, ripping the skinny legs of the denim right at the seams all the way down. Her panties went the same way as her jeans. He simply yanked them from her body, tearing asunder the tiny scrap of lace, until she was standing there entirely naked and ready for him.

Elena giggled. It was obvious she loved the affect she had on him.

Damon really didn't care. Let her have the upper hand now. He knew his time would come as soon as he was inside her. It wasn't that long ago—he could still hear her panted cries in his ear as she told him how amazing he felt inside her. He'd simply remind her of that tonight.

**********************************D&E*************** ******************

_**Okay guys, I know…(dodges missiles from irate readers) it was evil to end it there, but I want each chappie to have some sort of sexual scene with D&E in it, and the next one is where Damon gets his revenge. Muwhahaha. Plus, I do want to touch a bit on D&E in New York, only the epi works a little (actually *a lot*) different from my POV than it did in the show. **_

_**Hope you liked this small teaser of a smut-fest. This actually wasn't easy to write, because I don't really like Elena right now. Soooo… I am trying real hard to keep in in character, but not make her the absolute royal Fu*king bitch she is in the show right now! Also, a good friend of mine asked me to please give Damon his balls back… lol!**_

_**Trust me, Taz, I'm trying. I just wish the show would do the same! ;)**_

_**Anyhow, please feed the musie…reviews are like cookies to the little Beast…she adores them. ;)**_


End file.
